The pain response is a protective reflex system warning an individual of hostile situations and tissue injury. The origins of clinically significant acute and chronic pain in a mammal are different, but the biochemical and neurological pathways are similar. In the following discussion on pain and its management, the focus is primarily on humans, however, it should be understood that the concepts of pain are applicable to mammalian animals and the management of such pain is applicable to veterinary medicine.
Acute pain is often associated with surgery and with trauma. The intensity of acute postoperative pain varies considerably depending on the extent of the surgical procedure performed, on the individual's pain sensitivity, and on the type of anesthetic management employed during surgery. In general, major operations on the thorax and the upper abdominal region induce the most intensive postoperative pain. Extensive orthopedic operations also produce strong postoperative pain.
Chronic pain can be somatogenic, neurogenic, or psychogenic in origin. Somatogenic pain can be muscular or skeletal (i.e., osteoarthritis, lumbosacral back pain, posttraumatic, myofascial) visceral (i.e., chronic pancreatitis, ulcer, irritable bowel), ischemic (i.e., arteriosclerosis obliterans), or related to the progression of cancer. Neurogenic pain can be due to posttraumatic and postoperative neuralgia, can be related to neuropathies (i.e., diabetes, toxicity, etc.), and can be related to nerve entrapment, facial neuralgia, perineal neuralgia, postamputation, thalamic, causalgia, and reflex sympathetic dystrophy.
The modern concept of pain treatment emphasizes the significance of prophylactic prevention of pain, as pain is more easily prevented than relieved. Additionally, the hormonal stress responses associated with pain are considered harmful to the patient, impair the healing process and overall recovery, and generally are to be avoided. Pain is generally controlled by the administration of analgesic agents Analgesic agents include opiates, agonistic-antagonistic agents, and anti-inflammatory agents.
Opiates, a class of centrally acting compounds, are the most frequently used agents for pain control. Opiates are narcotic agonistic analgesics and are drugs derived from opium, such as morphine, codeine, and many synthetic congeners of morphine, with morphine being the most widely used derivative. Opioids are natural and synthetic drugs with morphine-like actions and include the opiates. Opioids are narcotic agonistic analgesics which produce drug dependence of the morphine type and are subject to control under federal narcotics law because of their addicting properties. The term "opioids" also includes opioid antagonists that are essentially devoid of agonist activity at any opioid receptor, partial agonists, and opioids with mixed actions, i.e., agonist-antagonists, which are agonists at some receptors and antagonists at other receptors.
The chemical classes of opioids with morphine-like activity are the purified alkaloids of opium consisting of phenanthrenes and benzylisoquinolines, semi-synthetic derivatives of morphine, phenylpiperidine derivatives, morphinan derivatives, benzomorphan derivatives, diphenyl-heptane derivatives, and propionanilide derivatives. The principal phenanthrenes are morphine, codeine, and thebaine. The principal benzoisoquinolines are papaverine, a smooth muscle relaxant, and noscapine. Semi-synthetic derivatives of morphine include diacetylmorphine (heroin), hydromorphone, oxymorphone, hydrocodone, apomorphine, etorpine, and oxycodone. Phenylpiperidine derivatives include meperidine and its congeners diphenoxylate and loperamide, alphaprodine, anileridine hydrochloride or phosphate, and piminodine esylate. Morphinan derivatives include levorphanol. The diphenyl-heptane derivatives include methadone and its congeners, and propoxyphene. Propionanilide derivatives include fentanyl citrate and its congeners sufenil citrate and alfenatil hydrochloride. These opioid analgesics are discussed in detail in Goodman and Gilman's The Pharmacological Basis of Therapeutics, Chapter 21, "Opioid Analgesics and Antagonists", pp. 485-521 (8.sup.th ed. 1990), which is incorporated herein by reference.
The most commonly used pain treatment during the immediate postoperative period is the repeated administration of opioids, whether intravenously, intramuscularly, or subcutaneously. The potency of all opioids is roughly comparable and can be effective against the most severe pain with appropriate dosing at intervals. However, all of these opioids have a wide variety of side effects which can minimize their effectiveness in certain situations.
The side effects associated with the use of opioids include respiratory depression, reduced cough reflex, bronchial spasms, nausea, vomiting, release of histamine, peripheral vasodilation, orthostatic hypotension, vagal impact on the heart, contraction of smooth muscles (sphincters), reduced peristaltic motility in the gastrointestinal tract, urinary retention, stimulated release of adrenalin, anti-diuretic hormone, changes in the regulation of body temperature and sleep pattern, tolerance and addiction.
The negative effects on respiratory function are of special importance to the postoperative mammalian patient. During the course of major surgery under general anesthesia, a mammalian patient is typically put to sleep with anesthetic agents, is paralyzed with muscle relaxants, is intubated and placed on mechanical ventilation, and is given analgesic agents. All of these treatments have direct and indirect effects on depressing respiratory drive with the net consequence that postoperatively the mammalian patient may have trouble breathing. As opiates may cause respiratory depression, reduce the cough reflex, and cause bronchial spasms, it is not advisable to administer opiates to mammalian patients for pain control immediately after surgery in order to avoid impairing respiratory function. Conversely, the mammalian patient is deprived of effective postoperative pain control because the administration of opiates is contraindicated due to the impact on respiratory function.
In addition to the opioids, other classes of analgesic agents that are commonly used include agonistic-antagonistic analgesic agents, non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs, and psychoactive drugs. Agonistic-antagonistic analgesic agents are effective against moderate to severe pain, but due to their antagonistic properties, their analgesic efficacy does not increase by increasing the dosage above a certain level. Furthermore, higher doses of agonistic-antagonistic analgesic agents are often associated with unpleasant sympathomimetic and psychomimetic side effects such as tachycardia, increase in blood pressure, and agitation. However, the risk of respiratory depression also decreases in line with the diminished analgesic activity of the higher doses. Agonistic-antagonistic analgesic agents with pharmacological activity similar to morphine-like opioids include pentazocine, nalbuphine, butorphanol, nalorphine, buprenorphine (a partial agonist), meptazinol, dezocine, and cyclazocine.
The non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs include the salicylates such as salicylamide and acetylsalicylic acid (aspirin); the para-aminophenol derivatives such as acetaminophen and phenacetin; the pyrazole derivatives such as antipyrine, aminopyrine, and dypyrone; and nefenamic acid, indomethacin, methimazole, paracetamol, diclophenac sodium, ibuprofen, naproxene, and ketorolac tromethamine, which can be combined with opioids or used alone to alleviate milder pain after superficial surgical procedures. The mechanism of action of non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs is on the site of tissue injury to peripherally inhibit cyclooxygenase, the enzyme responsible for providing an activated substrate for the synthesis of prostaglandins which are a group of short-acting mediators of inflammation. The maximal analgesic effect of non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs is comparable to five milligrams of morphine administered intramuscularly, and when given in combination with opioids, the analgesic efficacy is additive. Side effects of non-steroidal anti-inflammatory agents include gastrointestinal irritation, bronchospastic effects in asthmatic mammalian patients, and tinnitus.
These different classes of analgesic agents are similarly used to treat chronic pain in mammals. However, mammals often experience tolerance and develop a physical dependency on these analgesic agents, especially the opioids, thereby reducing the effectiveness of the pain treatment and continuing the suffering from the chronic pain.
Physical dependence or drug addiction to narcotic drugs, i.e., opioids, has been traditionally treated by drug withdrawal through withholding the opioid from the drug dependent individual, gradually decreasing the amount of opioid taken by the individual over time, administering an opioid antagonistic drug, or substituting another drug, such as methadone, buprenorphine, or methadyl acetate, for the opioid to ameliorate the physical need for the opioid. When an opioid is discontinued, withdrawal symptoms appear, the character and severity of which are dependent upon such factors as the particular opioid being withdrawn, the daily dose of the opioid that is being withdrawn, the duration of use of the opioid, and the health of the drug dependent individual. The pain associated with withdrawal symptoms can be quite severe.
For example, the withdrawal of morphine, heroin, or other opioid agonists with similar durations of action from an individual dependent upon the opioid gives rise to lacrimation, rhinorrhea, yawning, and sweating 8 to 12 hours after the last dose of the opioid. As withdrawal progresses, the individual will be subject to dilated pupils, anorexia, gooseflesh, restlessness, irritability, and tremor. At the peak intensity of withdrawal, which is 48 to 72 hours for morphine and heroin, the individual suffers from increasing irritability, insomnia, marked anorexia, violent yawning, severe sneezing, lacrimation, coryza, weakness, depression, increased blood pressure and heart rate, nausea, vomiting, intestinal spasm, and diarrhea. The individual commonly experiences chills alternating with hot flushes and sweating, as well as abdominal cramps, muscle spasms and kicking movements, and pains in the bones and muscles of the back and extremities, and exhibits leukocytosis and an exaggerated respiratory response to carbon dioxide. Typically the individual does not eat or drink which, when combined with the vomiting, sweating, and diarrhea, results in weight loss, dehydration, and ketosis. The withdrawal symptoms from morphine and heroin usually disappear in 7 to 10 days, but the drug dependent individual suffers greatly during the withdrawal period. If an opioid antagonistic drug is administered to the individual, such as naloxone, withdrawal symptoms develop within a few minutes after parenteral administration and reach peak intensity within 30 minutes, with a more severe withdrawal than from withholding the opioid. Withdrawal of morphine-like opioids will produce the same or similar withdrawal symptoms, with the intensity of the symptoms dependent upon the duration of action of the morphine-like opioid.
The drug withdrawal symptoms and the pain associated with them will be alleviated if a suitable opioid is given to the individual, however, this could result in the individual merely substituting dependency on one opioid for another. In the case of individuals dependent upon opioids such as morphine or heroin, methadone, an opioid with morphine-like activity, is given to the drug dependent individual on a daily basis. The methadone suppresses the opioid withdrawal symptoms and diminishes the euphoric effects of all opioids, but if the methadone is abruptly withdrawn, withdrawal symptoms similar to those from morphine will appear, albeit of less intensity but more prolonged.
An alternative approach to pain treatment employing the analgesic agents described above was tried in which an aromatic amino acid, tryptophan, was administered to persons undergoing third molar surgery to alleviate the pain and reduce or eliminate the consumption of other analgesics. The rationale was that serotonin, a neurotransmitter and a component of the serotonergic pain suppressing pathway, is synthesized from tryptophan after the tryptophan is transported across the blood-brain-barrier, it having been believed that tryptophan as a precursor for serotonin would have pain alleviating effects. It was found, however, that tryptophan had no effect on postoperative pain or on the consumption of other analgesics. Ekblom, A., et al., Pain, 44:249-254, "Tryptophan supplementation does not affect postoperative pain intensity or consumption of analgesics" (1991).
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide methods and compositions for the treatment of acute or chronic pain which provide effective control of pain without the harmful side effects associated with traditional analgesics, such as respiratory depression, disturbed sleep patterns, decrease in appetite, and physical dependency. Another object of the invention is to provide a method and a composition for the treatment of addiction to narcotic drugs which provides for withdrawal from the narcotic drug without withdrawal symptoms and without the pain associated with withdrawal symptoms. A further object of the invention is to provide a method for the treatment of addiction to a narcotic drug which eliminates the dependency on the replacement drug, methadone, for the narcotic drug. These and other objects and features of the invention will be apparent from the following description.